Strange Beginnings
by LiLsH0rTy88
Summary: Samantha Leone is set out to find her cousin Jason Morgan...when she does she encounters many struggles and dangers along the way... i suck with summaries so if u like Jason and Courtney and Sonny and Carly read this!!!
1. Default Chapter

Strange Beginnings

Chapter 1

The wind blew strongly on the cold mid November day as crowds of people walked on the streets of Port Charles. Samantha Leone walked through the strange streets of Port Charles, unsure of where she was to go. She looked down at the picture she held in her hand. It was the only picture she had of him. He was her family and she now had to find him. She looked up from the picture and saw a sign that stated,

"Kelly's"

"Sounds like a good place." She said as she opened the door to the restaurant. She looked around trying to take it all in. This was nothing like back home in New Jersey, the place she knew best. But she knew she had to come here, she had to meet him. 

"Excuse miss do you want a table?" A nice looking women with blonde hair and a warm smile said. 

"Oh yes please." Sam answered her. The women guided her over to a small table in the corner of Kelly's. 

"Well my name is Courtney, and here's your menu. If you don't mind me asking are you here alone?" The women now known as Courtney asked. 

"Oh yes. I'm here looking for my cousin. Jason Morgan do you know him?" Sam asked her. Courtney stood there for a moment unaware of how to answer that question. Sam looked at her like she was insane and decided to just order her food. 


	2. The Wait is over

I don't own General Hospital all though I wish I did!!! Haha!! But please review!! It would mean so much to me!! This is my first gh fan fic!!! And I want it to be good.. You can review or email me at samigrl88@aol.com.. doesn't really matter to me!! But once again I don't own GH!! And please don't steal from me!! Thanks!! Enjoy!!!

The wait is over

Chapter 2

Sam's food arrived and she begin to eat silently. She looked up suddenly aware that Courtney was sitting across from her looking at her strangely. 

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"I do know him. Your cousin." Courtney said bluntly. 

"You, you know my cousin?" Sam said excitedly. 

"Yes, I'm his gir, well I'm his best friends sister." Courtney said unsure if she should tell her they were going out or not.

"This is the best news. Can you please bring me to him. I just have to meet him. You don't know how much this means to me." She said using her hands to exaggerate her words. 

"Well yes of course. Umm well my shift is over in 5 minutes. So why don't you finish eating while I finish up and then we will head over to his place." Courtney said smiling at how happy Sam was. 

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said as she started eating again. 

Very soon Courtney's shift was over and she gathered up her stuff so she and Sam could leave. 

"So are you ready?" Courtney asked her as they got in the limo that Sonny made Courtney use.

Sam was to caught up in looking around the limo to have heard her so Courtney tapped her. 

"Are you ready?" She asked once again smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Why do you drive around in a limo?" She asked Courtney.

"Well my brother is very, well put it this way he's way to protective." Courtney said laughing.

"Oh ok I guess I get it." Sam said still confused at why she would have to drive around in a limo all the time and have a bodyguard. Courtney saw the look on the face and knew what she was thinking. 

"He is a very powerful person and likes to be in control and no that the people he loves is in no danger at all. That's why I have to have all this stuff." Courtney said trying to make Sam understand the situation a little better. Sam just looked up and smiled at her as she gazed out on the streets of Port Charles. 

"You'll understand once you get used to everything." Courtney said softly as she watched Sam looking around at everything. 

"Ms. Matthews where are here." The driver told Courtney.

"Thank you. Sam, come on its time to meet Jason." Courtney said smiling as she got out of the car. 

Sam got out of the car and looked around her. She was starring up at an apartment building. She looked at Courtney and smiled and then the two walked into the building. They went on the elevator until the last story and got out. At this time Sam began to get nervous, she was really going to finally meet him. Her cousin the one she had heard the stories about and the one that everyone said was untouchable. Courtney knocked on the door to one of the penthouses. The door swung open in a matter of a minute. Sam stood there and just looked at him. It was her cousin. 

*************************************************************************

Well that was the second chapter.. I hope you liked it!! Please review!! Or email me at samigrl88@aol.com!! Thanks!! Mwahh


	3. Knowing the Truth

Once again I don't own GH.. Please don't steal my ideas….. And in this story Jason is going to be kind of different.. A softer side of Jason with Sam ok.. Well review please!!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Knowing the Truth  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Court, who's this?" Jason said to them. Courtney looked down to Sam to see if she would say anything first but realize she was to caught up at looking at Jason to speak.   
  
"Oh this is my friend. Sam, this is Jason, Jason Morgan." Courtney said tapping Sam on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sam, you two want to come in?" Jason said giving Courtney a strange look. The two girls followed Jason into the pent house and then over to the couch.   
  
"So how long are you in town for, are you here with family?" Jason asked Sam.  
  
"Well actually I came looking for my family." Sam said unsure of how she would tell Jason. She didn't want to just come out and say it.   
  
"Oh what's your families name maybe I know them." Jason said but just then the door opened and in came Sonny. Sam looked at him and became curious why someone would just walk into a house like that without knocking.   
  
"Jason we need to talk right now." Sonny said not realizing Courtney and Sam were there.   
  
"Sonny one minute." Jason said. He looked at Courtney and then Sam and the look in his eyes said sorry and Sam just knew that Jason would be a great cousin and what everyone said about him being heartless was wrong.   
  
"Who's the little girl?" Sonny asked Jason once they were far enough away from both Courtney and Sam.   
  
"I don't know. Courtney came over 10 minutes ago with her. She's in town looking for family. But besides that what's up?" Jason ask Sonny. They talked for about 5 minutes and then ventured back to where Samantha and Courtney were.  
  
"So before Sonny came in you were going to tell us your families name what is it?" Jason asked once he sat down.   
  
"Oh its Leone. But no one in Port Charles is that." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah I don't know any Leone's." Sonny said and Jason nodded his head to agree.   
  
"I'm just looking for my one cousin actually and I think I found him." Samantha said softly.  
  
"You think you found him. Who is he?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's you." Sam said and then put her head down, she didn't want to see Jason's face at the moment. Jason sat there for a moment while Courtney and Sonny sat there looking back and fourth from Sam to Jason.   
  
"Your, you're my cousin?" Jason said questionably after about 2 minutes of silence.   
  
"Yes, my mother is your mom's sister." Sam told him. { ok I know that's not true or something but ppl this is a fan fic.. Its made up so some of these facts may not be right.. I don't know the whole story with Jason and his family cause I haven't watched general hospital for that long so just bare with me.}  
  
"Well me and Courtney are going to leave you two to talk now. Come on Courtney." Sonny said as he stood up and smiled at Jason to show him comfort and then walked towards the door followed by Courtney.   
  
"I just needed to find you. Everyone told me about you and my family is crazy right now. You have no idea what is was like back there. I had to get out. I needed to find you. But if you want me to leave I will and you can pretend I never came." Sam said with her head down.   
  
"No, no way I want you to stay. I just can't let the Quatermains know your around or Edward would have a field day. Don't worry you can stay here with me. How old are you?" Jason told Sam.  
  
"Really thank you so much Jason! And I'm 14 but ill be 15 really soon." Samantha told him and then hugged him unexpectedly. Jason hugged her back and smiled. This was his cousin. He felt she would be good in his life right now and the only family he really had was only Courtney, Sonny, Carly, Micheal and Emily.   
  
"I want you to meet everyone. So come with me and we will go over to Sonny and Carly's." Jason said as he got up. Sam followed him and smiled. For the first time in a while she was truly happy to be with her family.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Well that was the third chapter… review please!!! Or email.. Samigrl88@aol.com  
  
Mwahh  
3 Samantha 


	4. Questions and Answers

Questions and Arguments

Chapter 4

"So you really are his cousin. This is amazing." Carly said as she starred at Sam. Sam was uncomfortable by this but didn't think it was the right time to say anything.

"Jason she will be staying with you right. She's to young to have a pent house by her self even with a guard it is to dangerous." Sonny stated knowingly.

"What why would I need a guard that is just funny." Samantha stated.

"Sam, you are going to have a guard it is just something you have to get used to." Jason told her while putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"But why I don't understand. A guard isn't that a little to protective?" Sam asked still not sure about this whole guard thing. 

"No not in the world you are about to live in. You'll get used to it you just have to trust us on this one." Sonny said.

"So I'm supposed to trust people I've only known for 2 hours. That's funny, sorry I'm just not like that. I don't want a guard and I'm not going to have a guard that is it." Sam said and then got up. 

  
"Where do you think your going. You don't have anywhere to go." Jason said standing up as well. 

"For the night I will be at The Port Charles Hotel you can find me there. Good Bye." Sam said and then opened the door to leave. Jason looked at Sonny and sighed and then walked out the door be hide her. 

"Sam, Sam wait. Samantha!" Jason yelled once he didn't get her attention. 

"What Jason. I know I haven't known you long and you don't know me at all. I'm not some little girl you can just boss around do you get that or not. IM NOT HAVING A GUARD!!" Samantha shouted and then walked on the elevator and disappeared.

Back in Pent House

"Whoaa Courtney she is just like you. It's weird." Sonny said laughing.

"She is like me how?" Courtney asked.

"She's stubborn for one thing and the whole I'm not some little girl you can boss around, that is you remember you only said that me like a billion times." Sonny said laughing while pouring himself a drink.

"What's so funny?" Jason said coming back into the room. 

"Your cousin there is just like my little sister." Sonny said. 

"How?" Jason said sitting down next to Courtney on the couch.

"The whole bit about not being a little girl we can boss around and she's stubborn. It must run in the family." Sonny said sitting down again. 

"I guess your right but being like Courtney isn't a bad thing." Jason said .

"Wait, I take that back. It just might be." Jason said laughing which he got a hit from Courtney from. 

"Guys, its not time to gang up on Courtney. We have to worry about Sam right now." Carly said finally getting into the conversation. 

"She's right guys so stop picking on me." Courtney said pouting while Jason put his arm around her. 

"What are we going to do. She's stubborn. We have to wait it out she will come around." Sonny said.

'Kellys'

"Excuse me, can I please have a menu?" Sam asked a brown haired waitress.

"Sure one second." The girl said. 

"Thanks, by any chance do you know who the Quatermaines are?" Sam asked the waitress when she returned.

"The Quatermaines of course. Everyone does. What do you want to know about them?" She asked.

"Well I'm sort of related to them. I just wanted to know what they were like before I met them. By the way I'm Samantha Leone." Sam said smiling at the girl.

"Your related to the Quatermaines, I would have never guessed that. Well its nice to meet you Samantha, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said nicely. 

"So do you know anything I should know?" Sam asked.

"Well they are very stubborn people. And they want what they want. You should never cross them either they will make you pay. But Monica and Alan and Emily are nice and Lila she is the sweetest person. But Edward and AJ are some people you would rather not meet." Elizabeth said sitting down across from Sam. 

"Oh. There probably like my family back home. I don't miss them that's for sure." Sam said sipping on the water one of the waiters had brought over. 

"So are you here alone?" Elizabeth asked her curiously.

"Yeah I came to find my cousin and it wasn't as great as I thought it would be. He wanted me to have a body guard. Like that's just funny. I would never have a body guard. What could be so dangerous. Its not like people will be shooting at me or anything." Samantha said annoyed at the thought of a body guard. 

"So your cousin must be Sonny Corinthos. He is a very over protective person.."

"No its not Sonny but he is one of the people trying to tell me I need a body guard. My cousin is Jason Morgan. What are him and Sonny some kind of popular people in this town?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say they were popular, but they are very well known." Elizabeth said right when Ric walked in through the door. 

"Elizabeth, just the person I would love to see when I walk through doors." Ric said as she walked up to them. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and then looked at Sam strangely.

"Who's this?" Ric asked. But before Elizabeth could answer Sam did.

"Im Samantha Leone, and that was a really corny line just to tell you buddy. But thanks Elizabeth for your help. I have to go meet them now. Even though Jason will be mad I am guessing. He just doesn't know me yet. Thanks again! Bye. Trying working on those lines buddy." Sam said as she got up to walk away. 

"Who was that?" Ric spat out once she was gone.

"That is the new part of the Corinthos and Morgan family." Elizabeth said shortly.

"Huh? What does she have to do with them. She's like 10." Ric said clueless to what was going on.

"She's Jason's cousin. Weird isn't it. I didn't think he had any but the Quatermaines." Elizabeth said thinking about what she just said. 

"So that was Jason's cousin. Yeah it is weird." Ric said. He sat there and just thought. So Jason has a cousin now. 

"Ummmm…" Ric thought to himself and then started talking to Elizabeth again. 


	5. The Whole Family

In this story Jason and Courtney are together and Sonny is fine with it.. Carly is pageant and Ric is annoying Ric. Also in this story Jason is very sweet and kind but when it comes to his work he's not you know the Jason we all know.. But with Sam he is very sweet and nice.. But once again I don't own GH or any of the characters in this fan fic expect Samantha Leone. Thank you! Enjoy!!  
  
The Whole Family  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sam walked out of Kellys and though of where to go next since she didn't really no Port Charles that well.   
  
"That guy was a jerk. I can tell already. I hope he has nothing to do with Jason and Sonny." Sam thought to her self as she walked past a manison that said Quatermaines. She looked at the sign and smiled.   
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Reginald get that door." Came a loud annoying voice from inside the Manison. Reginald went to the door and opened it only to find a young girl standing there smiling.  
  
"Can I help you?" Reginald asked.   
  
"Yes you can I need to see Edward Quatermaine right away." The young girl said.   
  
"Umm sure what is your name miss?" He asked opening the door up some more.  
  
"Samantha Leone." Sam said walking in.  
  
"Right this way Miss Leone." He said as he lead her to the room which Edward was he.  
  
"Mr. Quatermaine, Miss Leone is here to see you." Reginald said with a smile.  
  
"Who is gods heaven are you?" Edward asked.  
  
"I am a relative. Jason Morgan's cousin to be exact and he said that I was related to you and I thought why not meet all of my family while I'm in town." Sam said sitting down on the couch smirking at Edward.   
  
"Your related to that mobster. Well we will just have to deal with this. No way will you be by him getting hurt. You just got here we can't have that." Edward said. Just then Monica and Alan walked in.  
  
"Who's this Edward?" Monica asked.  
  
"Jason's cousin." Edward answered her.   
  
"What! Jason doesn't have a cousin." Alan said.  
  
"Yes, he does I'm sitting right here in front of you well and alive." Samantha said smiling at her new found family.   
  
"Edward you can do anything to this young girl. She will go back to Jason." Monica said.   
  
"What she is part of our family to. Another air of Quatermaines. This is wonderful news is it not Alan." Edward said.   
  
"I'm not a Quatermaine or a Morgan. I am a Leone, and I tend to stay that way. But I'm related to you and I just wanted to meet my whole family." Samantha said.   
  
"Who is this girl?" AJ said walking in and close be hide was Skye.  
  
"This is your cousin. So you better be nice to her." Edward said.  
  
"A cousin. I've never met her before." AJ said pouring himself some water.  
  
"I'm not your cousin well actually I might but I'm Jason Morgan's cousin. He said not to come here and I wanted to meet everyone so I came." Samantha said but just then Jason walked in.  
  
"I knew you would be here." Jason said going over to her and not noticing anyone else in the room.  
  
"You don't know me why would you think I would be here?" She asked simply.  
  
"Well I went to Kelly's and Elizabeth said my cousin had been in there and that you guys talked about the Quatermaines. So I figured you probably went here. It's a good think no one knows you're here. You cant just walk around Port Charles unprotected its dangerous Sam." Jason stated.  
  
"Once again Jason I'm not having a body guard. A limp would be fine. It would be fun but no way am I having a body guard people would like make fun of me." Sam said standing up.   
  
"Well then that does it. Samantha you will stay here with us. We have plenty of bed rooms. It would be fine. No need to argue Jason." Edward said once Jason opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"No she will not be staying here. She is not getting mixed up with you guys. She doesn't need that. I will go find Emily now and Lila are they home Monica?" Jason asked putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Yes they are. They are both upstairs. It was nice meeting you Samantha." Monica said and then Jason and Sam left without another word.  
  
"You know that was very rude. They are your family." Sam said once they were away from the other people.   
  
"You know nothing about them so don't say they are my family cause in no way are they my family besides Emily and Lila." Jason said climbing the stairs. He knocked on a door and a 19 year old or so girl came out with brown hair.  
  
"Jason! Heyy who's this?" The girl who Sam figured was Emily said.  
  
"Hey Em. This is my cousin Samantha." He said.  
  
"Hey Sam. I'm Emily its nice to meet you." She said. Sam smiled at her and said the same thing. They talked for a while but then Jason said they had to go find Lila.  
  
So they walked down the hall to a big room and there was an old sweet looking lady in a wheel chair. Sam knew this was Lila.   
  
"Lila." Jason said walking up to her.  
  
"Oh Jason it is so nice to see you. I have missed you so much. Who is this young lady?" She asked after giving Jason a hug.  
  
"This is my cousin Sam. Sam I would like you to meet my grandmother Lila. The best women you will ever know." Jason said.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Lila." Sam said giving her a hug as well. The three talked for a while to make Lila happy but soon decided it was time to leave.   
  
They walked until they got to a limo which they both got in.  
  
"So I guess I have to stay with you tonight right?" Sam said once in the car.  
  
"Yes, well unless you want to stay with Courtney. I doubt she would mind." Jason said.  
  
"Courtney, yeah I want to stay with Courtney." Sam said getting happy again.  
  
"Ok since you obviously like her more. I'll call her and tell her." Jason said smiling. Once he got off the phone with Courtney he laid his head back.  
  
"So you and Courtney are going out right. It's written all over your face. I wonder why she didn't tell me though." Sam said looking at Jason.  
  
"She didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But yes we are going out." Jason said.   
  
"Sonny let you guys I didn't see that one." Sam said.  
  
"Not for a while he didn't. But he got used to it and knew I would do everything in my power to keep Courtney safe as well as him and Carly and Michael.  
"Mr. Morgan we are here." The driver said. Jason looked at Sam and smiled.  
  
"Let's go." He said and then they got out. They walked up a few flights of stairs and then finally stopped at a door. Sam smiled and then knocked. Courtney opened up the door with a big smile. That night was fun and Sam knew she was going to love living here with her cousin and his amazing girlfriend plus Sonny and Carly.  
  
All Sam didn't know was that being part of them meant struggles and danger to come along. 


	6. Mystery Boy

Heyy.. Well this is the sixth chapter.. Sorry it took so long.. I don't own any but sam and ryan!! mwahh

Mystery Boy

Chapter 6

Its been two weeks since Sam first arrived and all as been pretty good. Samantha, Jason and Sonny all agreed that Sam didn't need a body guard during the day but at night she would have one and she would always have a limo to drive her places. She has been staying with Courtney and the two of them have become really close friends almost a big sister and little sister friendship. Sam told her everything about back home and how things were so horrible there. Courtney understood completely have grown up with a messed up family herself. 

"So Courtney are there any cute boys my age in this town?" Sam asked one day when they were sitting home and practically doing nothing.

"Oh I don't know if Sonny and Jason would like that to much. But I guess there is always Carly's cousin and the boys at school. Hang around Kelly's your bound too meet someone." Courtney said. 

"Really. I might just take you up on that. Since nothing is going on here I'm gonna have Marco take me to Kelly's. Byye." Sam said and then walked out of the room followed by Marco of course. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Jason Morgan as a little cousin in town. How touching." A cold voice said.

"Yes, we should do something about this. Make it worth is while." Another cold voice said. 

"We have to plan this out perfectly. It has to be nice and clean but it has to be good enough to finally get him where we want him." The first voice said.

"I want this to go fast though. I cant wait much longer I have waited long enough to hurt Morgan and I want to hurt him now!" A voice yelled. 

"I agree. Anthony go find her right now." The order came and as quickly as it was said Anthony was gone and out the door to go find a sweet innocent girl. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco do you really have to stand by me. Like please you can see me from over there." Sam pleaded to him. 

"Fine but know I will be watching you ." Marco said as he walked over to the corner and stood there arms crossed and looked like a manikin. 

"That's better." Sam thought as she walked over to a table and sat down. All of a sudden 5 teen age boys walked through the doors and immediately Sam was drooling over one of them. He was tall and looked like a basketball player with a twist of a surfer look. The mystery boy had dirty blonde shaggy hair and Sam just thought he was beautiful. He also had the preppy look going on. Finally the boy noticed Sam and smiled. Sam of course smiled back. The guy said something to his friends and then walked over to Sam.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked and smiled. His smile was a million dollar smile that Sam thought she be on billboards. She nodded and he sat down.

"So I've never seen you around before. Are you new in town?" The mystery boy asked.

"Yeah I just moved here two weeks ago. I'm Sam by the way." Sam said as she took a sip of her raspberry iced tea.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Ryan." He said. The two talked for awhile still be closely watched by Marco the whole time. Finally Sam decided it was time to leave and signaled Marco over. Ryan looked up at him confused.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked confused. 

"Oh this is Marco. He's my body guard." Sam said and by the look Ryan was giving her he thought this was strange.

"My cousin and his best friend are very protective of me and made me have him with me at all times. But you can drive in the limo with me now to meet them if you want." Sam said shyly but still smiling.

"Sounds great to me. You sure their not going to hurt me though if I'm with you?" Ryan said laughing and getting up. Sam smiled at his joke.

"Well hopefully now." She said and then proceeded out the door to the limo. It only took about 5 minutes to get back to the pent house so Samantha and Ryan along with Marco were there in no time. 

"Ready." Sam asked as they were at the door to Sonny's since she knew Jason would most likely be there in the night time.

"Yeah I guess." Ryan said and then Sam knocked on the door which was opened almost immediately. 

"Hey there Sonny." Sam said walking in followed closely by Ryan. Ryan looked around the Pent house and smiled. 

  
"Now this is a nice way to live." Ryan thought. 

"Hey Sam. Who's this?" Sonny asked eyeing Ryan up while he said those words.

"Oh just Ryan. I met him while I was at Kelly's and I figured I'd bring him over to meet everyone since I don't really know anyone else in Port Charles but you guys. Is Jason here?" Sam said while looking around for Jason and at the sound of his name he came out of the kitchen followed by Courtney, Carly and Michael. Jason smiled once he saw Sam but his smiled dropped when he saw the good looking young boy standing next to his cousin. Courtney and Carly smiled though happy Sam had found someone. 

"Who's the boy?" Jason said also eyeing him up just has Sonny had done a moment before. Ryan was very uncomfortable about this but he knew from reading the paper who these guys were and didn't want to cross them in anyway. 

"This is my friend Ryan. I met him when I was in Kelly's today. I wanted him to meet you . So you could be a little nicer don't ya think." Samantha said walking over to the couch bringing Ryan along with her. 

  
"Umm sorry I guess. Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Jason, Sam's cousin." Jason said still eyeing him up.

"You men are so rude. It's really nice to meet you Ryan. It's good to know Sam as a friend in town since she's knew. I'm Courtney by the way." Courtney said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Ryan said smiling at back. Carly did the same thing a moment later. 

The 5 of them talked for a while and decided that it was getting late and Ryan would have to be getting home. Jonny was assigned the job to take him home. 

"Well it was really nice meeting you. We should hang out again." Ryan said. 

  
"Yeah of course. I would love to. I'll actually be starting school soon too, so I'll probably see you there." Sam said. The two of them were out in the hall by the elevator so they could say good bye. 

"Give me your cell number and I'll call you tomorrow morning." Ryan said. Sam quickly scribbled her cell number on his hand and put her pen away. 

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She said and then stepped back only to have Ryan step closer and kiss her on the cheek. Sam blushed at this and very quickly Jonny was over to say that Ryan had to go now. Sam smiled and waved good bye. Once Ryan was out of site she touched her cheek and sighed. Little did she know she was being watched by Sonny, Jason , Courtney and Carly. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sam was back inside Jason and Sonny started talking.

  
"I don't like that boy. He is to old for you. There are a lot of better people in Port Charles that you can become friends with. You will be starting school soon." Came from both Jason and Sonny. 

"Sonny, Jason calm down. He is just a friend. Harmless ok. Courtney I'm really tired can we please leave. And plus I really don't feel like be badgered anymore by Ben and Jerry over here." Sam said grabbing her coat. Courtney smiled and nodded getting up. She quickly kissed Jason good bye and said bye to everyone else. Sam made a statement by just saying good bye to Carly and walking past Jason when he wanted to say good bye. 

"We have to do something about this." Jason said once Sam and Courtney were gone. Sonny nodded in agreement. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Courtney, Ryan is amazing! He is so sweet You wouldn't believe how much stuff we have in common. It's crazy. He kissed me, well my cheek but still. He said he is going to call in the morning. Oh Courtney I really want him to call." Sam said once they were in the limo and heading home. 

"Aww sweetie he sounds so sweet. He was very cute." Courtney said smiling at how happy Sam was. 

"Isn't he. I knew the moment I saw him walk through the doors of Kelly's I had to do something to meet him or just talk to him. And look what happened. But of course Sonny and Jason have to ruin it." Sam said sighing and resting her head against the cushion. 

"Well that's just Sonny and Jason always protective. It's a curse really." Courtney said. After a moment of silence she looked over at Sam and realized she had fallen asleep. 

They were soon at the loft and Sam was still asleep. Courtney had Marco carry her up so she wouldn't be awaken. Once they got to the loft Marco laid her down on the bed and went back outside the door to stand guard. 

Sam dreamed that night of nothing else but of her and Ryan and what was going to become of it. 


	7. I Have To

Hey sorry its been soo long.. I didn't mean it to take this long.. But thank you soo much for the reviews!!! They mean a lot!! I hope you like this chapter.. Its gonna lead up to some good chapters I hope!! REVIEW!!!

I Have To

Chapter 7

It had been 2 weeks since Sam had met Ryan. They have been hanging out almost everyday after school since Sam started. They were becoming really good friends but still Sam had those deeper feelings for him but she knew Jason and Sonny would never allow it to happen. 

The Loft

"Court, do I look ok in this top. Is it too tight?" Sam asked Courtney turning around to face Courtney, Carly, Jason and Sonny.

"Yes, to tight go change." Jason said quickly.

"No, its not. Your look prefect." Courtney said hitting Jason on the arm. 

"No that may just be alittle to tight. Please go change it." Sonny said.

"Nah I think I agree with Courtney. So I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." Sam said as she grabbed her coat and ended out the door leaving the other four smiling. 

"She's growing up to fast I don't like it." Jason said sitting down on the couch. Sonny nodded in agreement and sat down next to him. Both Courtney and Carly smiled and then laughed. 

  
"Look at you two, your acting like she's going off to get married or have like sex. She's not just have a little faith in the girl." Courtney said. Carly agreed. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Sam said as she hung up her cell after saying bye to Ryan. 

"Well Hello Sam. Nice seeing you again." Ric said coming up to her.

"Oh Hi Ric. I have to go so excuse me." Sam said as she tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm so tightly she couldn't get out of it. 

"Your not going anywhere." Ric said now holding on more tightly.

"What are you doing. Let go of me. I swear to god I'll scream and kick. And trust me Ric if u want to have children u better let go of me right now. You know who my cousin is!" Sam stated very angrily. 

"Oh you think your so tough just because your cousin happens to be Sonny Corthios hit man don't you. Well guess what I'm not afraid of him." Ric said and then began to walk pushing Sam along.

"Yeah right your terrified of Jason. Your crazy you know that right. So Yeah HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam yelled so loud the birds flew from where they were sitting. 

"Shut up you stupid girl." Ric said and then slapped his hand against his mouth and then stood still for a couple of seconds to see if anyone had heard her scream and was coming. But sure enough no one was. 

Sam by this time was trying to bite his hand but it wasn't working to well. She was getting very scared and wasn't sure what to do. She always thought she would be able to handle a situation like this but she guessed she was wrong. At the moment she felt hopeless and scared and just wanted to be at the loft with her family. 

After a couple of minutes of standing in the same spot be hide the dock a black car came and in went Sam and Ric. When they got inside Faith Rosco was in there smiling her stupid little head off. Everyone knew she wanted Ric, it was just stupid of her to try and doing anything. 

"Well it seems your plan worked out fine. Now where do you plan on taking her?" Faith asked quickly before taking a drink from her glass. Sam looked at her with hate ridge in her eyes. All she wanted at this moment was to hurt both of them badly and make them pay for taking her to wherever she was going. 

"Yes, my plan did work now all I have to do is get Morgan to come find her and then we can take care of him." Ric said sipping his drink that he had poured for himself. Sam looked at him. NO they cant hurt Jason. She didn't know what she would do if they hurt Jason. Jason was her family. She needed him. 

"Yes, finally. We really do need to take care of him. Because you know if we don't. Your dead." Faith said smiling evilly at Ric. I wish Jason would just kill him and Faith already. But what if there right. What if he comes to find me and then and then. NO I cant think like that. It will only drive me insane. I have to stay strong. I have to just for Jason. I have to. 


	8. So the Battle Begins

Hey wow sorry its been soo long!! I didn't mean for it too be!!!! a lot of stuff is happening in my life right now.. Soo I didn't really have time!!! And this chapter is shortt!!! Sorry!!!!

So the Battle Begins

Chapter 8

"Sonny, Jace could one of you get the phone please!" Courtney yelled from the other room to the two men.

"Sure." Jason said and picked up the phone, "Hello?" 

"Hi, is Sam there?" Ryan said into the phone.

"No she went to Kellys. Who is this?" Jason asked into the phone.

"It's Ryan. She's not here yet and she's not answering her cell phone. I talked to her like 20 minutes ago and it doesn't take that long to get to Kelly's." Ryan said to Jason.

"WHAT!! Ok thanks Ryan. We'll find her." Jason said and slammed the phone down.

"What do you mean we'll find her. Find who?" Sonny asked him. 

"SAM! Ryan said she hasn't shown up at Kelly's yet and she's not answering her cell phone. Sonny who would take her?" Jason said pacing back and fourth. 

"I don't know Jace. But we'll find her. We have to and.." Sonny began to say but the phone started ringing. Both Jason and Sonny looked at her. 

"Hello?" Jason said into the phone.

"Well hello Morgan. We have something that you would want. Someone you care for. If you want her back come to Pier 104." Faith said into the phone.

"JASON DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Sam started to say but Faith clicked the end button. 

"Jason who was that." Sonny said while Jason was still holding the phone but then put it down.

" I think it was Faith. She said that she has something I care about and that I can get her at pier 104. But then I think I heard Sam. She was screaming something but I don't know what." Jason said sad and confused. 

"Jason, you have to go get her. Be careful and bring everyone with you ok. Don't go out front right away. Check the place out first. Faith can't have that many people with her. And if she hurt Sam. You know what to do!" Sonny said and Jason nodded. He took out his cell phone and began to make phone calls. 

"Ok I just called everyone. Soo I'm gonna go get her. I Hate Faith for this! You should have let me take care of her when we had the chance Sonny!" Jason said. Sonny nodded .

  
"I know. Now go get Sam." Sonny said and Jason left the loft. 


	9. The Fun Should Start

Hey sorrys its been a while I know.. This is longer then the last chapter.. And thank you so much for the reviews!! Im glad u are enjoying it!!!! Tell me what you think about this one!!! MWahhhh

The Fun Should Start

Chapter 9

" Do you really think your going to get away with this! Jason will kill you! He will kill you both!! Do you want to die! I think you do!" Sam yelled at Ric and Faith.

"Oh your so naive our plan is going to work and when it works Port Charles will be happy just to get rid of that emotionless mobster." Ric said. 

"I'm not the naïve one. You are. I can see right threw you. Your scared you don't think its going to work. Jason is better then you. He's a great person. Your just a monster with no heart. But of you. You scared Ric and I don't blame you. You should be. Once Jason gets here your threw and I'm just can't wait for that to happen." Sam said back to him with angry glowing in her eyes. 

"I'm not scared. " Ric said and walked out of the room that he and Faith were keeping Sam in. 

Sam stood there trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. She knew Jason was going to come. But she didn't know what Faith and Ric had planned for him. 

"Were they just going to shoot him or would he be able to see me."

Sam was thinking fast and just looking around the room for anything that could help her find a way to get out of this mess. There was a window but that was no help she was below ground and a guard was standing in front of it. 

------------------------------------

"Where did Jason go?" Courtney asked Sonny when she walked into the room that he was in.

"He had to go take care of some business." Sonny answered her but didn't look her way. 

"What business?" Carly asked joining the conversation. 

"Something with Faith and um Sam." He said softly.

"SAM!!!!" Courtney said.

"What do you mean Sam and Faith?" Carly asked.

"Well Faith called and said she had something Jason cared about and then he thinks he heard Sam in the break around screaming. So he went to go get her. Don't worry everything will be fine. Jason will get her back." Sonny said responding to the looks on the two girls faces. 

"So that psycho bitch has Sam! This is horrible. It has to be a trap Sonny." Carly said. 

"We don't know. This just happened very quickly. Jason called back up and left. He didn't want me to go so I stayed." Sonny said. 

Courtney and Carly stood there confused and upset. They needed to find Sam. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Morgan has just arrived." A man said to both Faith and Ric.

"Great. Thank you. The fun should start now." Ric said to Faith who just smiled at him and they walked out of the room that they were in.


	10. Heart Break

The War is Over --- HEartBreak

Chapter 10 

Sam was sitting in a chair facing the door when she heard people talking out side of the window. She turned quickly to see who it was and to her surprise she saw Jason. She shirked with excitement but knew to stop quickly because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She got as close to the window as she could so she could listen to what they were saying.

"Mr. Lansing will be out shortly, he said wait right here." The guard told Jason who just nodded because he was looking around. Sam wanted to do something to get his attention but she didn't know what. She heard talking again so she decided to just starting hitting the window softly to see if he would look down at it. 

"Jason, thank you for coming. You know its nice having you here. Your scared aren't you." Ric said getting in Jason's face who only stepped back and looked at Ric with anger in his eyes. 

"Where is Sam?" Jason asked at this Sam starting tapping more loudly now. Jason heard something and he looked around while faces the window he saw her. He didn't smile or give hint that he saw her just Sam knew. She smiled to herself, she was going to be alright. 

"We will deal with that a little later. Right now we need to talk." Ric said. Jason just stood there. Seeing as Jason wasn't going to say anything Ric kept talking. 

"What will you do to get your darling cousin back. You can't care about her that much cause you haven't known her for long. Wait I'm missing someone. Yes.. Brad bring Sam out." Ric said and then smiled at Jason. 

Jason at these words glared at Ric with even more rage in his eyes. They waited about 3 minutes before Sam was brought to where Jason , Ric and Faith were. I smiled at Jason as the guard put me next to Faith. Who put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"What do you think your doing. Get your disgusting chicken fingers off of me!" I said glaring at her. Jason smirked at these. 

"Now be nice Sam. You want to go back to your family don't you?" Faith said now gripping her shoulder harder which made Sam wince

"Jason you don't have anything to say to your little cousin over here." Ric said laughing alittle. 

"I'm not going to say anything in front of you. What do you want with her. We have nothing for you Ric. Or are you still lying when you say you don't have anything against Sonny anymore. Cause you know hes just soo pleased you took Sam from us. Your glad he didn't come Ric and it was only me. " Jason said starring at Ric strongly. 

"I'm not scared of you or my brother so don't think that. I had my own reasons to do this." Ric said. 

"OHh ok what are you plans. Cause I don't quite understand." Jason said.

"We needed Sam to get you here. You see all these people. Jason you will be no more. We don't need Sonny's right hand man running around town doing what ever he feels. Killing people left and right. So we decided we would put a stop to it." Ric said.

"Oh so you think you being a good person by kidnapping Sam and then killing me. All for the good of people. Wow Ric you really are smart." Jason said sarcastically. 

"I would shut up if I were you Morgan. One snap of my fingers and you and Sam both are gone." Faith said.

"Go for it. Snap your fingers faith." Jason said. 

"Jason! No what are you doing! They will kill you! Jason!" Sam said trying to plead with him. 

"Sam, shhhh its going to be ok." Jason said. 

"You should listen to her. She doesn't want you to die." Ric started.

"I'm not going to be the one dying." Jason said stepping closer to Ric.

  
"Faith, take Sam inside right now!" Ric said demandingly.

"What!" Faith said.

"You heard me go in side!" Ric said again. Faith glared at him but started walking away pushing Sam along with her.

"NOOO JASONNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam yelled until Jason and Ric were out of sight. 

"Looks like she really does care about you." Ric started saying but Jason was now soo mad he grabbed Ric and was coking him. 

"You don't deserve to live and walk this earth. You are a filthy piece of shit. No one cares about you . NO one. You are scum. Be lucky I haven't killed you already. So many times but I listened to Sonny. I'm not listening anymore. You took Sam from me. You took Courtney and Carly from me. This was the last time Ric the last time." Jason said as he started coking Ric with more power. 

"Jason, there are men all around you with guns. They will kill you too and then you won't have Sam or Courtney." Ric said barely because his voice was weak. 

"They won't do anything to me. They aren't now and they are looking at us. See not even you own men want to protect you. Any last words Ric!" Jason said. 

  
"You will pay. Faith will kill you!" Ric said and then closed his eyes. Jason looked down at him. The scum was actually dead. For once they would be able to live in peace now.

"Jason you are horrible! You are emotionless!" Faith said coming out of no where with a gun pointed at Jason. Jason looked at her. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds and then Jason dropped to the ground as Faith shot him. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! JASON!! FAITH YOUR EVIL!!!" Sam said running to Jason's side. 

=================

Tell me what you think!!!!!! I know ric died suddenly and that wouldn't really happen on the show.. But ohh well this is my story and I wanted him dead. 


End file.
